Militaire depuis quand ?
by Natasha D'Istankoy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Karin, découvre dans le testament de son père, une aventure sans égale. -Si vous voulez une prolongation ou une suite...REVIEWS !


Une jeune femme de 22 ans marchait dans sa ville natale à la recherche d'un homme qui dit avoir le testament de son père défunt, elle se nommait Karin Kurosaki:

-Bonjour, vous êtes bien Urahara Kisuke ? demanda-t-elle, pas du tout intimidée car elle reconnaît cet homme, mais juste par précaution. C'était un homme portant un kimono vert, des gétas, un chapeux de paille

et un éventail.

-Oui, c'est moi et vous êtes ?dit-il en se cachant le visage pour qu'on ne remarque son sourire.

-Karin Kurosaki, je suis venue récupérer le testament de mon père défunt Isshin Kurosaki, répond-elle de but en blanc.

-Ah, une soeur Kurosaki, bien, la bienvenue chère demoiselle. Puis-je vous invitez à prendre le thé ? proposa-il gentiment avec un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix.

-Non, merci je suis simplement venue chercher le testament et repartir à la capitale, déclare-elle avec un petit rictus.

-Bien, il reprit un air sérieux, sachez que ce testament contient des recherches inexploités que votre père a fait avec moi, faites attention à vous, confessa-il en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Celle-ci la prit puis le remercia. Elle arriva à un hôtel, prit une chambre pour y passer la nuit et s'y installa. Elle se dit qu'elle ferait mieux de lire le testament:

"Mes chers enfants, si je vous laisse cette lettre c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et je dois sûrement être avec votre mère là-haut. Voilà, je voudrais léguer à votre grand frère la moitié de ma fortuneet l'autre moitié à mes petites filles plus la maison et à Karin je voudrais te donner mon travail de toutes ces années mon dernier voeu est que tu le finisses.

Votre père qui vous aime, Kurosaki Isshin"

Elle trouve une enveloppe bien plus grosse que l'autre et l'a lit:

"Karin je veux que tu retrouves cette pierre avec cette carte, attention aux obstacles il y'a des pièges partout et retrouve la pierre. Prends soin de t

oi ma petite fille tu es dernier espoir, la carte est au dos de la feuille et si tu veux plus d'informations contacte Kisuke il est au courant de tout.

Kurosaki Isshin"

Puis dans un murmure elle lâcha:-Imbécile de père, il aurait pu nous dire qu'il avait tout retrouver mais à la place il invente son décès. Elle se dit qu'elle irait voir Urahara demain pour les préparatifs. Le lendemain elle se réveilla à l'aube pour aller le voir lorsqu'elle frappa à la boutique une jeune femme parut dans l'encadrement de la porte, elle avait les cheveux violets, les yeux couleur or et la peau mate:

-Bonjour, je cherche Urahara-san, vous êtes Yoruichi Shihôin ?

-Oui, et vous Karin, demanda-t-elle, le capitaine de bord Hitsugaya ma parler de vous, vous êtes aussi de la marine militaire ?

-Non, dit-elle sèchement, est-ce qu'il est là ?

-Oui je vais vous l'appeler répond-elle avec un sourire. Elle revint avec Urahara:

-Bonjour, Karin-sama

-Bonjour, Urahara-san

-Bien que me vaut cette visite? se moqua-il

-Je suis venue chercher les préparatifs, affirma-elle

-Bien, suivez moi alors, elle le suivit dans la petite boutique où elle découvrit que ce n'était pas une boutique: les murs étaient remplis d'écrans et de claviers:

-Bien, écoutez-moi jusqu'au bout. L'objet que nous cherchons se nomme l'hogyôku, c'est une pierre en cristal capable de la fin du monde, vous serez accompagné du capitaine Hitsugaya et de quelques soldats, votre

frère ne viendra pas, son statut ne le permet pas.

-Bien, nous y allons quand ?

-Maintenant. Mais puis-je vous poser une question indiscrète ?

-Faits donc.

-Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté votre rôle de capitaine au Sein de l'Armée de la cour ?

-C'est confidentiel, bien que je vous connait depuis des années, je ne peux rien dire. Bon, et si nous y allons maintenant ?

-Venez, entrez .

Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle remplie des armes en tous genres et au centre une grande table basse et des sièges bas en cuir. Il y avait des personnes, elle reconnait le capitaine Hitsugaya et les soldats.

-Bien, s'exclame Urahara, nous devons y aller maintenant car le traître renégat nous attend avec impatience, persifla celui-ci.

Tous, dans le silence, prirent une arme et allèrent vers le bateau. Pour ne pas être perdue Karin prit une boussole de peur d'être désorientée et la carte pour le chemin .Le capitaine Hitsugaya s'approcha d'elle:

-Karin je peux voir la carte ?

-Oui, répondit-elle froidement .

Alors ils prirent le chemin de la carte indiquée, Karin au gouvernail. Au bout de deux jours de navigation ils s'aperçurent une ombre d'île à l'horizon...


End file.
